Nada es lo que parece
by malkav-iztli
Summary: Para cada uno de nosotros existe una realidad, una verdad que solo puede ser producto de nuestra propia interpretación; pero no todo es lo que parece...


"_**Nada es lo que parece"**_

Eran las 12:30 del día, miré rápidamente mi teléfono celular, hacia ya un año que había perdido el reloj de pulsera que mi madre me había regalado; alce la mirada al cielo esperando visualizar alguna nube que indicara lluvia, pero nada… sobre de mi radiaba un sol resplandeciente, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que llovería_…-"No todo es como parece"_- me dije a mi misma.

Retome el camino hacia mi casa, ciertamente no estaba lejos, solo a unas cuantas cuadras, aun a mi distancia podía ver el conjunto de apartamentos color salmón.

Al llegar a la casa deje mi mochila sobre uno de los sillones de la sala; una pequeña luz se filtraba a través de las persianas de la ventana principal, me acerque abriéndolas un poco, la luz entro de golpe iluminando toda la estancia y llenándolo todo con su calor y vida; abrí mi mochila sacando de ella mi "_laptop"_, para sentarme después en el sillón y acomodar el aparato en la mesa de centro; al encenderla de forma automática se empezaron a cargar los mensajes que tenía en mis redes sociales; mientras abría un documento de _"Word" _en donde previamente había estado trabajando, de pronto una pequeña ventana de "_Chat"_ se abrió, me anime a ver quien había enviado un mensaje.

Pude ver su nombre en resaltado en negrillas y la típica luz verde de habilitado.

-"¿Estas ahí?"-decía el mensaje enviado a las 11:45 de la mañana.

Lo mire con atención unos instantes para después responder

-"Hola, estoy llegando a casa"- deje la ventana de Chat a un lado y me dispuse a acabar con aquel documento de mi proyecto escolar, comencé revisando las últimas líneas que tenía redactadas cuando la ventana de _"Chat"_ parpadeo por unos instantes.

-"También estoy llegando a casa"-contesto.-"¿Vendrás la siguiente semana?"-

Cada fines de mes visitaba a mi padre que vivía en los suburbios de la ciudad, respondí su mensaje con una simpática figura que sonreía -¿Alguna vez he faltado?- ahora yo lo cuestionaba.

-"El año pasado"- respondió rápidamente –"Te resfriaste"-pude deducir me reprochaba, sonreí para mis adentros, recordaba perfectamente lo que había sucedido unos días antes había salido con mis amigos de la universidad a un pequeño concierto y repentinamente nos había "agarrado" la lluvia, después de eso estuve enferma todo el fin de semana.

-¡IRE!, no te preocupes – le asegure.

Por unos instantes los recuerdos asaltaron mi mente, ¿hace cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que viví con mi padre en los suburbios? Ya habían pasado más de 10 años, aun era una niña, acababa de cumplir los 12 años, antes de que mis padres decidieran separarse, recordar eso me causaba algo de pesar, aunque el tiempo pasa… definitivamente el tiempo pasa y las personas aprenden o mejor dicho aceptan todos los sucesos que ocurren en su vida.

Podría decir que éramos una típica familia feliz, por las tardes mi madre salía de compras y yo salía a jugar con los demás niños que eran nuestros vecinos todos sacábamos nuestras bicicletas, patines o patinetas.

La ventana volvió a parpadear mostrándome su respuesta.

Así fue como él se volvió mi compañero de juegos, todas las tardes nos esperábamos el uno al otro para salir pedaleando disparados por toda la acera hasta que caía la noche y nuestras madres salían a buscarnos…, estoy que su madre lo reprendía de la misma forma que la mía lo hacía conmigo.

Alguna vez mi padre al vernos juntos cuando íbamos al colegio llego a murmurar –Esos dos son tal para cual, no me sorprendería verlos casados en el futuro-

Ahora, que recuerdo eso no puedo evitar sonreír para mis adentros, solo un poco…, y junto con ella siempre viene a mi mente aquella frase que mi padre solía decir siempre que mi madre estaba en la cocina preparando algún postre después de que peleaban.

_-"Nada nunca es lo que parece; Ami, ten en cuenta eso_"- y creo esa frase opera para muchas cosas en esta vida, pues ir al cine, tomado de la mano con alguien, puedes acariciar sus cabellos y rostro si lo deseas, robar un beso… pero eso al final no dice nada.

-"Deberíamos ir al cine cuando vengas"- había escrito – "trae a esa amiga tan simpática del otro día… Mina, creo se llamaba"- comenta.

Y creo que para Mina no sería mala idea, pero se llevaría una decepción muy grande.

-Es guapísimo- me dijo ella cuando lo conoció. – Que bien guardadito te lo tenías Mizuno – al respecto no comente nada solo reí y Mina me acompaño con su característica carcajada… si supiera.

La ventana del chat parpadeo de nuevo.

-"Hay una excelente película esta semana... y muero porque vayamos a verla"-

-"Por supuesto"- contesto – "¿Cuál sería?"- interrogo.

-"¡Eso importa!" – exclama – "La idea es pasar un buen rato, ¿no lo crees?, con gente agradable, mi mejor amiga y mi novio" –

- "Es cierto" – atino a escribir –"Creo, entonces nos vemos el próximo fin de semana"–

-"Así me gusta" – responde – "Nos leemos después, está sonando mi celular… seguro es Yaten, Bye"-

Y así, aquella lucecita verde pasa de una fracción de segundo a un color gris, Taiki se había desconectado ya.

Afuera ha empezado a caer una lluvia atroz, me levanto y camino hacía el ventanal.

-¡Vaya, si llovió…- murmuro observando las nubes grises que adornan el firmamento.


End file.
